1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin-plate-typed rotating module, and more particularly to an anti-shake compensation module that applies an electromagnetic driving unit to drive a thin elastic-plated rotating element to undergo pivotal motions about two different axes. This invention can be applied to an optical system to avoid possible instability caused by unexpected shaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an optical system consisted of optical lenses and image-capturing modules, such as the optical system for a camera, a video recorder or the like, may meet an obscure image caused by a bias or a shake in an optical path of the image-capturing module from unexpected foreign incidents or handshakes. A common resort to such a situation is to provide a digital or optical compensation mechanism for correcting the obscure image caused by unexpected shaking. The digital compensation mechanism is to analyze and process the image captured by the image-capturing module in a digital manner so as to obtain a much clearer digitalized image. In the art, the digital compensation mechanism is also called as a digital anti-shake mechanism. On the other hand, the optical compensation mechanism is to introduce an additional optical lens set or an anti-shake device to the image-capturing module. In the art, this type of the compensation mechanism is also called as an optical anti-shake mechanism. Nevertheless, current optical anti-shake mechanisms in the market place usually involve complicated or cumbersome structures. Namely, the conventional optical anti-shake mechanism is usually featured in complicate manufacturing, difficult assembling, a higher cost and an irreducible volume. Thus, an improvement thereupon is definitely needed.